Just A Year in the Life of Me
by SkellingtonGirl97
Summary: What happens when you have a girl, her twin brother and 10 of their siblings loose in the halls of Hogwarts? Chaos, absolute chaos. Especially when their parents work there!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know I should be working on _Another Prophecy _but this story will not go away! So here's _Just a Year in the Life of Me._

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I DO OWN ALL OF MY OCs THOUGH!**

~*~ Time Skip

_Thoughts_

I could say it started when I got kidnapped. I could also say it started when Emerald met Cameron. I guess I'll start it when I got my letter.

I woke up at 5:30. I know what you're saying. _What normal 11 year old gets up at 5:30 in the morning in the middle of July? _The answer is the girl whose dad will beat her if she doesn't have breakfast ready by the time he comes downstairs at 7. So I got up and got dressed. My mom was bringing me into London today to get school supplies. I put on a black Pac Sun tank and a white peace sign Billabong T-shirt. I put on my skinny YMI jeans and a brown peace sign hat. Finally I zipped up my black knee-high Converse All-Stars. I pulled on **all **of my bracelets as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I heard someone in there and quickly checked my watch. _It's only 6. Why is Dad down here? Oh wait it's probably only Mum. _"Good morning," I chirped as I walked in.

"Morning Meeka. I maid breakfast already, go get the mail" I looked at her strangely. She'd never made breakfast before! Oh well. I ran down the hall to the mail slot and grabbed the pile. On the way back to the kitchen I noticed that the top piece of mail was made of this yellow papery stuff…and it was addressed to me! It said

_**Monica Stevenson**_

_**Smallest Bedroom **_

_**Stevenson House**_

_**London, England**_

There were two sheets inside. One looked like it had an equipment list. I read them quickly.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Dear Ms. Stevenson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

Filius Flitwick

_Deputy Headmaster_

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain black work robes (black)

One pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

By Aldabert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl **OR **a cat **OR **a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Mum is this a joke?" I ask walking into the kitchen.

She looked up, "No I went there. It's not a joke"

"You went there?"

"Yes and I knew you'd be getting your letter today. That's why we are going into downtown."

"This," Mum said, "is the Leaky Cauldron" I looked around at the dark, tiny, shabby pub.

"**This place** is world famous?" I questioned quietly.

"Yes now hurry or I'll have to get all of your supplies for you." After that, of course I practically ran. Mum hurried me along to a snowy white building triple the size of everything around. It had two sets of doors. One was burnished bronze and the other my mom told me was silver. I didn't think it was silver at all. It looked like a multi-colored gemstone. "Now darling I know you don't want to hear this but you're adopted. And," she cut me off, "We're here first even though I already have some gold, we need you to take the heritage test. I don't know what family you're from and I think you should use their gold for school shopping!"

"Ok," I told Mu…no Katie, "What do I have to do?" She told me to cut my finger and put one drop of blood on each piece of parchment. I did and watched as the words materialized…

OK Review, pretty please? XD

~P4rk3r


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know, gasp! She's alive! I'm sorry I haven't worked on this but I got caught up with school, trying to get into this one math program and all the illnesses I've had. When I say all I mean Whooping Cough, H1N1 and many, many, many different times of getting the stomach flu. So anyway, R&R?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me Harry Potter propia. Pertenece a la genial JK Rowling. (That probably is really horrible but roughly it means I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling)**

"_Yes now hurry or I'll have to get all of your supplies for you." After that, of course I practically ran. Mum hurried me along to a snowy white building triple the size of everything around. It had two sets of doors. One was burnished bronze and the other my mom told me was silver. I didn't think it was silver at all. It looked like a multi-colored gemstone. "Now darling I know you don't want to hear this but you're adopted. And," she cut me off, "We're here first even though I already have some gold, we need you to take the heritage test. I don't know what family you're from and I think you should use their gold for school shopping!"_

"_Ok," I told Mu…no Katie, "What do I have to do?" She told me to cut my finger and put one drop of blood on each piece of parchment. I did and watched as the words materialized…_

_Monica Jensen_

_11 years old_

_Daughter of Emerald and Cameron Jensen_

_Adopted by Katie and George Stevenson at age 6 months_

_Stolen from Jensen family home by ********** (classified)_

Second parchment

_Jewel Mage_

_Air Elemental_

And a whole other load of gibberish that I couldn't be bothered to read. All I could think was, '_Why me?'_ "Well," Katie said, "Let's go get the gold!" I looked at her and said, "You sound really cheerful to be using someone else's gold."

"No, I think we deserve some money for raising you!"

"Ok then, let's get my school supplies," I said feeling hurt.

I walked into the robe shop, Madam Malkin's, and looked around. I saw two people getting their robes fitted a platinum blonde and a brunette. They seemed to be talking but the brunette was turning the weirdest shade of red. I really was wondering how that color was even possible when Madame Malikn said, "Hogwarts as well deary? Better step on the stool then."

I hopped on the stool and the blonde said, "Hullo, I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"Someone with a sense of manners," I answered. "My name on the other hand is Monica Steve…Jensen. Monica Jensen."

"I'm Harry Potter," the brunette said.

Draco's popped open, "Y-y-y-y-you're M-m-monica Jensen and H-h-harry Potter?"

"Yeah, why?" we asked in unison.

"You guys are famous!" he exclaimed.

"For what?" I asked. The next ten minutes until Harry had to go was spent explaining to me and Harry why we were famous. Apparently, my family was one of the most influential purebloods and since I had gone missing of course I was famous. Harry had defeated someone named You-Know-Who, which I think is stupid. What happens if you don't know who? Anyway, I had to go then and find Katie. We were going to get my books.

I walked into the book store and almost died. It was full of new books and it was huge! I won't bore you with the details but I probably got two copies of each of my course books and at least three books of every subject there.

Our next stop was Ollivanders. We walked in and I heard somebody behind me so I spun really fast to look. It was a creepy old guy who was staring at me in shock. "Ms. Jensen," he said in a surprised voice, "I was wondering if I was even going to see you! Now try this wand." And started me trying some wands, before suddenly stopping and saying, "I forgot to ask if you were right or left handed." I told him I was ambidextrous and got sent back to try a bunch of veela hair core wands. None of them worked and he ran into the back and grabbed a box of eight wands. "I keep these for al the Jensen children who have special gifts. I probably should have started with you trying these but I forgot," he told me. He handed me the box and said, "Whenever you're ready" I took the first one out and hurriedly put it back. It felt too cheerful. The next one felt like it knew everything and it kind of creped me out. The third one was better but felt like it was too young if that made any sense. The fourth one though was perfect. I took it and wrote my name in violet and gold sparks in the air. "Wonderful," Ollivander stated. "This wand is Hippogriff Tail Feather core, yew wood and is 11.5 inches long, good for air elemental work." Katie paid him and we went home.

A week later I got a call from Harry. "Hey Monica," he asked, "Do you think your parents would mind if I came and stayed with you for the rest of the summer? My relatives don't want me here anymore."

"I don't think so but let me go check," I answered. "Katie, can Harry stay with us for the next three and a half weeks?"

"Why?" she asked me.

"His relatives won't let him stay any longer"

"It's fine, but I'm not telling George."

"Katie, George always goes to visit his parents the day after my birthday and doesn't come back until September 2nd. Harry and I will be gone by September 1st."

"In that case, of course he can stay!" she told me.

"Harry?" I asked, "My mom says you can stay with us. Meet us at the park near the Parliament House around noon."

"Thanks, Monica," he said, "Bye."

I told him bye as well and we hung up.

**So no cliffhanger this time, my lovelies and I might be able to update again on December 3****rd**** if I can get at least one review! Please, please review. I haven't even got any yet and I'm already a review junkie. Help!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello! I'm here, I'm here! *waits for round of applause* There y'all are. So I got my review from Rictusempra Tickles and I am very, very grateful. So my lovely reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter. Han tilhører den geniale JK Rowling. (Always assume that the disclaimer means I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling. I'll just tell you what language at the bottom. This time it's Danish.)

HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*H

_**A week later I got a call from Harry. "Hey Monica," he asked, "Do you think your parents would mind if I came and stayed with you for the rest of the summer? My relatives don't want me here anymore." "I don't think so but let me go check," I answered. "Katie, can Harry stay with us for the next three and a half weeks?" "Why?" she asked me. "His relatives won't let him stay any longer" "It's fine, but I'm not telling George." "Katie, George always goes to visit his parents the day after my birthday and doesn't come back until September 2nd**__**. Harry and I will be gone by September 1**__**st**__**." "In that case, of course he can stay!" she told me. "Harry?" I asked, "My mom says you can stay with us. Meet us at the park near the Parliament House around noon." "Thanks, Monica," he said, "Bye." I told him bye as well and we hung up. **_

**HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*H**

I woke up extra early (like 5:00) because I was excited about seeing Harry again. I didn't have many friends so it would be nice to talk to someone my own age. I was so excited that I didn't even notice what I put on and just ran downstairs and made waffles for Katie and myself. I ate and then forced myself to sit down and read my course books so I was ready for Hogwarts. Katie woke up a little later and said, "Meeks, you've got to go back to sleep! I was one of the top students at Hogwarts in my year but I didn't even start reading my course books till August 17th, not August 8th!"

"Katie I woke up early and I need something to do! If it's read my books, so be it."

"Ok, then. I've something you can do."

**HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*H**

I looked around in disgust. Katie had really let the attic become gross. "What time is it?" I called down the stairs.

"A little after 8, Monica! You have about 3 ½ hours to make the attic hospitable," she added, "That's Harry's room you know." 3 ½ to make this place livable? Arrgh! I better get to work.

**HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*H**

"Monica, go change! It's a little after 11, we need to go!"

My head snapped up at Katie's voice, "Coming!" I ran down the stairs, thankful I was done with all but one corner of the attic and I had un-dusted that part. I quickly threw on some clothes and rushed down the stairs to the car. "Let's go!"

**HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*H**

**Time Skip-September 1****st**

"Come on Harry1" I shouted, "You gotta get up! It's September 1st!"

"Go away. Moni! I'm trying to sleep!" he whined.

"If you get up, I'll make breakfast1"

He got up quickly and practically threw me out of the room. I sat outside his door and once he was finished getting dressed, opened the door and glared at me. "I can't believe you tricked me," he complained, "You make breakfast everyday!"

"Fooled you," I grinned. "Now c'mon!"

We ran downstairs and I grabbed the frying pan to make some eggs while Harry went to help Katie load the car with our trunks. I grinned while I thought about the joint birthday we had a couple days ago.

**Flashback**

Katie pulled us foreword with her hands over our eyes. "Now open," she said. We opened our eyes and Harry started laughing like crazy, while I almost fainted. Katie, obviously, had no regard for the rules. She bought me and Harry both a cat each, a broomstick to share, ("Nothing said two first years can't share a broom!" she told me when I asked.) an owl for me and these cool necklaces. Each one had a red, green, blue and black stone on it and the other three colors of stone in the center of it. She told us we would know who to give the 3rd and 4th ones to when the time was right.

**End Flashback**

Harry came running in then. I grinned and told him to "grab a plate or else!" before doling out some eggs and bacon that I didn't pay attention to cooking. Katie cam in then and said, "Come on you two. We're going to King's Cross!"

**HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*H**

Nothing of interest happened on the train ride. We met a girl with a cat named Crookshanks, who our cats loved. We sat with Draco and some friends of his named Greg, Vince, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Millie, Tracey, Aurora and Daphne. It was pretty fun. When we got to the castle I grabbed a boat with Harry, Draco and Aurora. When we got to the castle a slightly mean looking lady glared at our group and then said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up, I will wait until you are ready," she paused until all movement had stopped. "Very good. Follow me, in a line please!"

We entered the Hall and I looked around in shock. It was amazing. I had read that the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside and I saw it really did. I looked back at the front and looked at the strange hat on the stool. I saw many of the other first years giving it weird looks as well. That is until it started to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your true friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

I started paying attention then. I needed to know where each and every person was placed, and all their names, if I was to find out more about my birth family.

"Abbott, Hannah"

**HUFFLEPUFF**!

"Bones, Susan"

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

"Boot, Terry"

**RAVENCLAW**!

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

**RAVENCLAW!**

"Brown, Lavender"

**GRYFFINDOR!**"Bulstrode, Millicent"

**SLYTHERIN!**"Corner, Michael"

**RAVENCLAW!**"Cornfoot, Stephen"**RAVENCLAW!**"Crabbe, Vincent"**SLYTHERIN!**

"Davis, Tracey"

**SLYTHERIN!**

"Entwhistle, Kevin"

**RAVENCLAW!**

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

"Finnigan, Seamus"

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Goldstein, Anthony"

**RAVENCLAW!**

"Goyle, Gregory"

**SLYTHERIN!**

"Granger, Hermione"

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Greengrass, Daphne"

**SLYTHERIN!**

"Hopkins, Wayne"

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

"Jensen, Monica"

It was my turn. I took a deep breath as the whispering started. I walked up to the hat and put it on. It went over my eyes and blocked the light of the Great Hall. _Well, what do we have here?_ An amused voice filtered through my brain _Ms. Jensen, I have learned everything there could possibly be to your story from the last 10 of your siblings I had the pleasure of Sorting. Let's take a look in your head, shall we? Hmmm… very cunning, a large ambition to be known for who you are and not The-Girl-Who-Disappeared and a thirst for knowledge I have not seen since Lily Evans. Only one place will suit you…better be_

**SLYTHERIN! **(A/N: I almost left it here but…)

"Jensen, Zakary"

My mouth popped open. He looked just like me! Obviously it's going to be easier to find my family then I thought.

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Jones, Megan"

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

"Li, Su"

**RAVENCLAW!**

"Longbottom, Neville"

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Macmillan, Ernie"

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

"Malfoy, Draco"

**SLYTHERIN! **I grinned as he sat down but kept my mouth shut.

"McDougal, Mora"

**RAVENCLAW!**

"Moon, Aurora"

**SLYTHERIN!**

"Nott, Theodore"

**SLYTHERIN!**

"Parkinson, Pansy"

**SLYTHERIN!**

"Patil, Padma"

**RAVENCLAW!**

"Patil, Parvati"

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Potter, Harry" Again with the whispering!

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Thomas, Dean"

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Turpin, Lisa"

**RAVENCLAW!**

"Weasley, Ronald"

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Zabini, Blaise"

**SLYTHERIN!**

Immediately the 11 first years turned to each other and began to talk, ignoring Dumbledore, of course. We discussed the Zakary situation, how to stay friends with Harry and who in other houses would be good allies. The Slytherin prefects then made us go to our dorms. Apparently classes started tomorrow. We went down through the castle to the dungeons. We stopped at a blank stretch of wall. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room," the prefects told us." The password is Sarff. That's serpent in Welsh, the language of our founder." We walked into the common room. "Girl's dorms on the right, boys on the left." I grabbed Millie, Tracey, Daphne, Aurora and Pansy and headed down the hall to the first years dorm. Following after us was Alaina, my cat. I had let Selina go as soon as we got off the train. Harry also asked me to bring Susana with so he could sleep so she followed us too. I walked into our room and it had six gray beds and the walls were gray. I remembered the prefects talking at dinner about how we could decorate our art of the dorm how we wanted so the six of us set to work. By the time we got in our beds we all had smiles on our faces.

**HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*H**

**So there it is, 3 days early. I came home from school sick around 11 and started typing around 1:30. That's like 2 hours! Last chapter took 45 minutes. Then again the last one was only 1,001 words. This one is over 2,00 and is just over 10 pages long. So my story's getting better. So next chapter will be the first week of school and Monica will meet 8 of the 11 of her siblings at Hogwarts. So more reviews? You'll get the chapter dedicated to you! If I get 3 reviews I might have to write another chapter on Friday anyway! Anyway, I changed part of McGonagall's speech around but most of it I got from **_**DZ2**_**'s ****Snakeheart.**** Names: Alaina is Irish and means fair, Selina is Greek and means moon and Susana is Spanish and means, of course, lily.**

**~P4rk3r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, all my lucky readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated yet but I only got two reviews. I don't care if you don't like the story a simple, "That wasn't very good." makes me feel special as it means that somebody actually took the time to review on a story they didn't like. Besides, flames just get sent to this one sandwich shop downtown where I can roast marshymellows! **

**Descàrrec de responsabilitat: no em Harry Potter pròpia. Pertany a la genial JK Rowling. **

**HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8**

_Immediately the 11 first years turned to each other and began to talk, ignoring Dumbledore, of course. We discussed the Zakary situation, how to stay friends with Harry and who in other houses would be good allies. The Slytherin prefects then made us go to our dorms. Apparently classes started tomorrow. We went down through the castle to the dungeons. We stopped at a blank stretch of wall. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room," the prefects told us." The password is Sarff. That's serpent in Welsh, the language of our founder." We walked into the common room. "Girl's dorms on the right, boys on the left." I grabbed Millie, Tracey, Daphne, Aurora and Pansy and headed down the hall to the first years dorm. Following after us was Alaina, my cat. I had let Selina go as soon as we got off the train. Harry also asked me to bring Susana with so he could sleep so she followed us too. I walked into our room and it had six gray beds and the walls were gray. I remembered the prefects talking at dinner about how we could decorate our art of the dorm how we wanted so the six of us set to work. By the time we got in our beds we all had smiles on our faces._

**HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8**

I yawned and sat up stretching. It was around 7 in the morning and none of the other girls were awake. I turned over and thumped out of bed onto the floor. It was freezing! I guess living in the dungeons really did have it's down sides. I grabbed the uniform out of my trunk, making a face at the blandness of it. I mean, sure a green and silver plaid skirt, a green vest and a silver t-shirt wasn't that bad, but I had to wear it everyday! That's a lot, even if my favorite color is green. I swept to the bathroom, taking a shower and spending about thirty seconds after making sure my black curls were dry. When I came out Daphne and Tracey were awake and moving to get Millie and Pansy up. Apparently I was to wake up Aurora. I crept over to her and stuck my face near her ear. I waited for a few seconds then said, "Boo!" as loudly as I dared. She shrieked and fell out of bed. The rest of the time in our dorms was spent laughing.

**HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8**

The girls and I went down to the common room, still giggling. Theo spots us first and gets the other guys attention. Then I spot a fifth year guy and a third year girl coming towards us. "Hi," the girl said hesitantly. "My name's Rikki Jensen and this is my brother Nick. You're our sister Monica."

A roaring filled my ears and I blinked a few times to make it disappear. "Nice to meet you," I said. The other first years fell into step around me. "We were just about to go to breakfast; would you like to join us?" The third year, Rikki, my sister, I reminded myself, nodded vigorously. The fifth year, Nick, grinned at us. "We'd like that a lot," he said with a nod of his head. I smiled and started to walk out of the common room and into the corridor. I paused and turned around, a frown already on my features, "By, the way, where's the dining hall?"

**HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8**

I had just had breakfast with my older sisters and older brothers. As soon as Rikki and Nick sat down, another third year girl and a fifth year boy came running over. It turned out these were their twins, Nicci and Jake. They were Gryffindors but nobody cared. It was blowing my mind. They told me that besides them, there were 7 others of my brothers and sisters at Hogwarts, including Zak. While we were sitting Professor Snape came by and handed out our schedules. They looked like this:

**MONDAY**

7:15-8:15-Breakfast

8:30-10:30-Charms with the Ravenclaws

10:45-12:30-Potions with the Gryffindors

12:45-1:45-Lunch

2:00-4:00-Potions with the Gryffindors

4:00-6:00-Free Period

6:15-7:15-Dinner

7:16-9:14-Castle Open

9:15-Curfew

11:00-First Years must be in dorms

**TUESDAY**

7:15-8:15-Breakfast

8:30-10:30-Free Period

10:45-12:45-Defense Against the Dark Arts

1:00-2:00-Lunch

2:15-6:15-Herbology with the Hufflepuffs

6:30-7:30-Dinner

7:31-9:29-Castle Open

9:30-Curfew

11:15-First Years must be in dorms

**WEDNESDAY**

7:15-8:15-Breakfast

8:30-12:30-Double History of Magic

12:45-1:45-Lunch

2:00-6:00-Free Period

6:15-7:15-Dinner

7:16-9:14-Castle Open

9:15-11:45-Must be in either dorms or library

12:00(Midnight)-2:00-Astronomy with the Ravenclaws

2:15-First Years must be in dorms

**THURSDAY**

7:15-8:15-Breakfast

8:30-12:30-Free Period

12:45-1:45-Lunch

2:00-4:00-Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs

4:15-6:15-Flying Lessons with the Gryffindors

6:30-7:30-Dinner

7:31-9:29-Castle Open

9:30-Curfew

11:15-First Years must be in dorms

**FRIDAY-SUNDAY**

Castle Open All Day

9:00-11:00-Breakfast

12:00-2:00-Lunch

5:00-7:00-Dinner

10:00-Curfew

12:00(Midnight)-First Years must be in dorms

It looked pretty easy and it said we had Double History of Magic first today. I was kind of, sort of, excited because I used to be really good at history but Nicci and Rikki had told me that it was the worst class there! That's why I was never any good at math. It bored me to death. Anyway, when we got to class, Aurora, Pansy, Draco and Blaise took the seats closet to me. The other first years spread out a bit. I sat at attention for about five minutes when I felt my eyelids get droopy and I fell asleep.

**HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8**

Draco shook me awake. "It's time for lunch," he told me. I nodded and got up. I had a pretty nice four hour nap. Now it was time for lunch. This time a crowd of Gryffindors was in the entry to the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes and started pushing towards the center of the crowd, where Harry, Zak and a girl named Hermione Granger were on one side, with Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown on the other. "What is going on her?" I demanded with a sneer.

Thomas scowled at me, "Why should I tell a slimy snake like you?" he demanded.

Zak growled at him, "That's my sister you idiot!"

"And," Harry mentioned with a deep frown, "She was one of my first ever friends."

I nodded. "He's been at my house since the beginning of August. Which reminds me, have you owled Katie yet?" I turned to Harry. He blanched. "Go do that now," I told him. He nodded and rushed off with Granger in tow. I could hear, "Who's Katie?" and "Why would your relatives let you stay at a girls house?" down the hallway. I turned back to the mess. "Now, Zak and Slytherins, I believe our lunch awaits?" I asked nicely. Zak grinned and nodded while Draco turned to the other Gryffindors and raised his eyebrow.

"Can I believe you all will behave yourselves the rest of today or is that to much to ask?" He got a lot of murmured, "We'll be goods," and "Our parents raised us right, of course we'll behave." "Good," he nodded.

**HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8**

Lunch was great. I spent the entire time with Zak, and then Jessi, Abi, and Talie showed up. Abi said that the other Hufflepuffs were busy and Talie told me that Ben was off with the 'Puffs. Then of course, Rikki, Nicci, Jake and Nick joined in and it got rather loud. I could tell that the teachers didn't like it but I honestly didn't care. I was meeting 4 of my siblings for the first time and seeing another 4 of them for only the second time, for Pete's sake! After lunch, I headed down to the library with Tracey and Pansy. The guys and the other girls wanted to got fly but I wanted to see if the library had family trees, so I could figure out where my parents were. We got there and I opened up the doors to see a dim, large space, filled with books. Pansy and Tracey went off to find some magazines and I went and found the family trees. I looked until I found the Jensen one, blinking in surprise when I saw that it wasn't covered in dirt like the other ones were. I shrugged it off and pulled it onto a table. I flipped to the last page and it said

_**Cameron Jensen (Ancient Runes professor at Hogwarts) + Emerald Moon (Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts)**_

Underneath that it said

_**Abigail Ryder Jensen, 16, Hufflepuff**_

_**Jessica Pixie Jensen, 16, Ravenclaw**_

_**Jacob Denim Jensen, 15, Gryffindor**_

_**Nicholas Diezel Jensen, 15, Slytherin**_

_**Matthew Ky Jensen, 14, Hufflepuff**_

_**Natalie Moonblood Jensen, 14, Ravenclaw**_

_**Erika Maru Jensen, 13, Slytherin**_

_**Nicole Trixiebelle Jensen, 13, Gryffindor**_

_**Benjamin Spec Jensen, 12, Ravenclaw**_

_**Mitchell Hud Jensen, 12, Hufflepuff**_

_**Monica Moxie Jensen, 11, Slytherin**_

_**Zakary Whitehorse Jensen, 11, Gryffindor**_

_**Danielle Ever Jensen, 10**_

_**Allison Sahara Jensen, 10**_

_**Gabriel Rocco Jensen, 9**_

_**Joshua Rebel Jensen, 9**_

_**Jonathan Sedg Jensen, 8**_

_**Victoria BreAzia Jensen, 8**_

At first all I could think was what weird middle names we had, then I realized that my parents worked here! They were at Hogwarts right now! I had to meet them soon. I decided to go to Madam Pince, the librarian, and see if she knew if they had class right now.

**HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8**

Madam Pince had told me that my father had a class, but my mother did not. She directed me there and then I took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

**HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8HP*HP*HP*HP8**

**So, that's a pretty mean cliff hanger. My creative juices just died. Seriously, I ran out of Kool-Aid so… whatcha gonna do? I would like to get two more reviews this time and maybe I'll update sometime in February. I don't have any time to write until then. I also just realized, I never told you guys what language my Disclaimer is in. This time it's Catalan. It is the official language of Andorra. Until next time…**

**~SkellingtonGirl97**


End file.
